Torn Apart
by Ashi0703
Summary: Bella never expected to see him there...how will she react to seeing the stranger sitting in her living room...better than it sounds..i suck at summaries EXB ONE-SHOT please read and review D
1. Chapter 1

Night, it's the time of day when all that seem different during the day, turn out to be something completely different. It is the only time of day where I can see him.

It was in February, 3 years ago, we had just moved into our new house. I was so excited to finally have moved in. The new house was bigger, brighter and more spacey compared to our old one. My room was huge and was on the second floor and had a beautiful balcony with the most amazing view overlooking the cliff and beach. The thing we loved about our house was that our parent's room was on the 1st floor which was far away from mine and my sister Alice's room. The backyard was unbelievably huge. It had a swimming pool, orchard, and a dirt pathway that led to the cliffs and beach. It was my dream home, although it had a lot more than our family expected.

It was the first night we stayed in our house when I first saw him. I looked at my clock, 3:30am. I groaned and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I went into my room and placed the water on the nightstand. There he was sitting, on the edge of my bed. What worried me the most was that he was transparent. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" I half screamed half whispered in a frightened voice. As he turned around that was when I saw his face properly. His face was cut and busted up, he was bleeding all over. His clothes were torn and faces haunted his body. "My name is Edward, and I live here, or at least I used to." He replied. Still in shock I stood there frozen. "W-w-what d-do you m-m-ean you live h-here?" I asked shakily. "I used to live here before I was murdered ten years ago". He moved closer towards me. "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you, all I need is a friend" he said in a kind, caring voice. All of a sudden his wasn't transparent anymore, he was solid like a human. His face changed, it was healed and his clothes looked brand new.

When I looked at his face again, I could have sworn I was looking into the eyes of an angel. He was breath takingly beautiful. He eyes were hazel and his hair was a beautiful, shiny bronze colour. He was muscular but not over built, and he was tall but not lanky. He was perfect. He held out his hand towards me. I reluctantly shook hands with him. When our hands connected I felt a jolt of electricity run through me, it felt amazing and I knew right then that he would never hurt me. "My name is Bella, and as you probably know I just moved in today with my family." I said. "It's nice to meet you Bella, you have no idea how long it has been since I've been able to talk to someone, thank you for not freaking out" he said chuckling.

We talked for hours that night, just talking about ourselves and our past, our interests and dislikes, just getting to know each other. After that night, he returned every night and he would ask me about my day. He became my best friend, I told him everything, from when my little sister annoys me to when my parents start to get on my nerves. He was always there for me and even offered to scare my sister. We laughed so hard at that I stared crying. I once asked him how he died, when he replied sweetly "I don't want you to know Bella, all you need to know is that it was terrible and I can't tell you and scare you like that Bella, you mean too much to me". I understood that it was hard for him and told him that I was always here for him when he needed me.

It has now been three years since I first meet Edward and I could imagine my life without him. I never told anyone about him because I knew everyone would think I'm crazy and put me in a metal asylum away from Edward and I could never bear that.

Last night he told me he had some important news to tell me, and ever since then I was dreading what he had to tell me.

It was now 12:30am when he arrived. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh my god, where were you, I was scared outta my mind" I whispered harshly. He hugged me back tightly. "I'm sorry I had you worried" he replied sadly. "So what's up, what did you have to tell me?" I asked as we sat down on the bed. "Bella, I have to leave now, it's my time to move on" he replied sadly. "WHAT?! No, Edward you can't leave me, please, please don't leave me, I need you" I cried. He held me tightly saying "Bella, I have to move on now, it's my time, if I don't leave now, then I'll never be able to have my peace, I'm soo sorry Bella, I'm going to miss you soo much" He got up and turned to face me. "Bella don't worry, your strong you'll be able to get through this, even though I won't be here, I'll still be in your heart Bella, and I'll miss you, Goodbye" he said as he turned around and started to walk towards the door. "Edward wait!" I ran towards him and kissed him. He kissed my back, lovingly and hugged me close to him. He was my first kiss and I was glad, it was more than I could have imagined. "I love you Edward" I whispered. He kissed me again and whispered "Forever" and disappeared from sight never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's this is just an authors note to say that although i'm not comfortable to say this story will remain a one-shot, i am not making any promises to continue it for the time being. The reason for this is because i am now about to begin my final year of high school and won't have enough time to continue writing for torn apart because i will either be at work or studying. Sorry to those of you who wanted me to continue with this story.**

**If you are looking for a twilight fanfiction i do recommend the following stories:**

**Master of my universe by Snowqueens Icedragon**

**Dream like you'll live forever by Lozz5159**

**I married my ex-boss by tinklove**

**Soldier Boy by anallbr**

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to ask me any question and let me know what you think of Torn Apart by reviewing=] **


End file.
